


The Furious League

by Lugia731D



Series: The Fallen Artemis & The Zhaeths [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Acrobatics, Angel Racing, Angels, Fallen Artemis, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: Where Zythern is a young high-spirited mech (age 19) who has a great passion for aerial racing and dreams of becoming a Furious Angel, the starkest angels in the sky without fear, noteworthy of being experts in flying and races, and also being their duty to protect civilians.Although using speed to his advantage and showing off his aerial aerobatic tricks, Zythern actually has little skills. He asks his long-time friend Soundwave for help, who is a member of Furious Angels himself, to show him and train him what it is like to truly be a experienced flier.





	1. The Furious Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own series (called The Fallen Artemis & The Zhaeths) that I created up one day - where Soundwave is an ancient angel, a Fallen Artemis.  
> For more info read my profile bio, or go to my DA link

The Furious League. 

An international association aerobatic racing competition most of Fallen Artemis young grown ups long for. It's a race where the strongest and fastest angels show their speed, agility, perseverance, long range accuracy, courage and aerobatic skills infront of a sheer amount of a cheering and joyful audience, to achieve 'The Furious Angel' rank. It's held once in three years, contested by the Fallen Artemis' God herself, and the members of the national team The Furious Angels. The competitors who wish to register into the league have lots of time to train in their personal time within two years. The last year is law dedicated by the league to participate in smaller events in order to enter the big competition. The contestants receive a certain pass from Artehrea, into where they must acquire a certain number of Badges in particular and given events, which each member of the Furious Angel team holds. There are six tasks to complete.

As stated, it is many young grown up's dream of becoming a member of FA, also known as one of the starkest angels in the sky without fear. The best angels on the planet Artehrea, noteworthy of being experts in flying and races, and also being their duty to protect the planet's civilians. Soundwave 'Rheatrax' Artheuthsis was one of them. He achieved the rank with ease at the age of 20, mastering each skill and gathering many respect from people, and also gaining fans, which Soundwave was happy and glad to be among. 

But most of his time he dedicated to his long-time best friend Zythern. They spend their time together more than today's children spend their's on computers on Earth. To say the truth… they were more like brothers. Not by blood, but it was their friendship that grew into one which they have now.

And by Soundwave's and Zythern's spending time together… it was meant in the sense of that they usually raced.

Right now rather much Soundwave giving Zythern tests to complete during the race.

„HA!“ Zythern triumphaly landed on top of the highest tower in the Xihri City after he whizzed first through the finish line he and Soundwave agreed to reach. „I dusted you, Sounds! How does it feel like to be a loser?“ Soundwave lightly shook his head at his friend's 'so-called victory' with a smirk on his face as his feet touched the firm floor. He held his huge dark blue wings folded close against his back, the sun's light embracing the feathers with light sparkles. „You're acting a little cocky for winning against a guy who let you win on purpose.“ The dark blue angel didn't have to wait long until he saw Zythern's gleaming expression turn into pure disappointment. The way his green wings tensed a second later was enough to describe the rising irritation that would soon lunge at Soundwave if he didn't explicate. 

„Before you spat at me again, let me explain. This was merely a test to see how well you read your opponent's body language.“ Soundwave let out a sigh. „Looks like not at all…“ Zythern's eyes widen at what he was just being told, lowering his head and biting his lower lip in realization that he indeed failed on the test. Now, he was mad at himself. How could he not know this? He should have paid more attention in the air around himself.

Soundwave hummed and clasped his hands behind his back as he always did whenever he explained something importnant, pacing back and forth, „The thing is, you have to observe the moving of the other's wings infront of you, if they are going to do a spin or any other aerobatic attack towards you that would get you out of balance.“ He warned, „Lots of others can crash or thrust into you from sides, above and from under. You see, I wanted to hit into you from above, you were supposed to block my attack, but you managed to escape..“ A small pause in the middle of his sentence, „by speed.“ He lightly raised his voice to highlight the last word.

A light hum from the dark blue angel. „Smart thing to do if you're very fast and think you can overcome your foe, but remember: it won't save you in every oppurtinity you'd get.“ 

The Furious Angel looked at Zythern and noticed that he seemed to relax right after he finished his last sentence, looking up at him. The young high-spirited mech in no doubt wanted to become one of the best aviators, but he certaintly had no idea of what to do to achieve that importnant rank. The requirements were more stringent than they appeared to be. Zythern had to come to Soundwave to ask for help and Soundwave was willing to do so… but sometimes the cocky attitude of his friend was hard to cope up with when it came to competitions or other missions they did for the nation. He always wanted to do things his way. He thought he could handle anything, simple and fast, but he certaintly wasn't aware of the dangers that wait at him behind every corner. 

Nevertheless, it was his duty now that he needed to teach his friend everything about the aerial racing.

The younger angel was still looking at him, so Soundwave continued on with his talk, „You see,“ he began, „it takes more time than you think until you can join into the League's racing competitions. You need to bring all your senses and abilities to the maximum. Remember, completing contract missions and racing is a whole different thing.“ A quick glance to Zythern to make sure he was listening, there was a quick nod as an answer in return. „I hardly think that running head first into action without a plan constitutes any real knowledge to aerial racing. You need to think things through before you implement them. Trust me, I know.“ 

Letting out a hum, the black and green angel lightly fluttered his wings to ease up the tension before speaking up almost hesitantly, „Well, I guess the speed isn't the only way to win a race, is it?“ He admitted, shifting weight from one leg to another in thought. Yes… his friend was right, he eventually decided. „You know better than me,“ Zythern turned to face Soundwave with a knowing smile, „you're my teacher after all.“ he added with a playful wink.

A chuckle escaped from the dark blue angel's throat, „I wouldn't call myself a teacher. I'm just a big brother that's trying to knock some logical sense into his little brother before he'll get himself in trouble with others.“ Zythern brushes the comment about him off and decides to concentrate on Soundwave's teaching instead, because he knows his best friend says the truth and it'd be better to hear him out. Well… he always says the truth, to be honest.

Soundwave waved his hand over to Zythern, indicating to walk with him, to which the younger angel immediately reacted to by joining his friends' side. „Come on, we're going to train in hitting targets and dodging obstacles during flight.“ They stopped at the edge of the tower, looking far into the distance of the city below. 

Xihri City was the second biggest one on the planet Artehrea… and very alive during day, even at night. It was significant with high buildings that towered their way up like spears to the clouds, and much more above. The construction was made of metal and very beautifully designed and inspired by the shapes of sails, crystals, wings, sharp points, and much more. To live in one of those was very expensive, but then… flying in between them was excellent. 

Soundwave breathed in the clear air as the wind blew against his face. He smiled both at the feeling and at the offer he was going to say to Zythern, „This time.. we're going right into the Furious Angels' training headquarters, as they got the right equipment and environment. You'll learn more things there than outside.“ 

There was a certain area where floating islands circulated slowly in the sky like icebergs, and that was exactly where the training arena was located. It's a very long flight though. 

Zythern's heart almost stopped at that. He glanced over to Soundwave to have an conviction if he was serious or if he was messing with him.

„That's a joke, right?“

„No, not at all.“ Soundwave replied, still looking forward. 

Zythern was still a little bit confused about the security that usually guarded the place in the inside and outside. „Isn't it not allowed for citizens to enter the building?“

„You've got me.“ Soundwave said, „You don't have to worry.“ He glanced over to his friend, „You want to become one of us, so I'm gonna take you there to see what it is like with your own eyes.“ Indeed. The training headquarters were set up in the very middle of the city above in the sky, it held many racetracks combined with obstacles and more.. 

A smirk spread on the dark blue angel's face with a sparkle of challenge known in his eyes. „The question is if you can even walk by the time we're through the training.“

Zythern regained his senses and smirked, straightening himself in posture, „I bet I will walk just fine.“

„Good luck.“ Soundwave didn't wait more and stretched his arms out to the sides at shoulder height and jumped, letting the gravity take him. Zythern followed him a few seconds later.

\-----

The flight to the Furious Angels Training Headquarters was silent. Meanwhile, Zythern was slightly trembling with pent up excitement as he couldn't wait to see the inside of the biggest building in the city in its full glory. Is he going to be the very first visitor that entered in? Is he going to see someone else from the Furious Angels team? Maybe in action? Oh, he so wishes he could see this! He has already seen Soundwave, and it is no exception that he's a truly skilled fighter in air and professional in race. 

… It'd be even better if he saw whole team standing in one room.

As they passed by a floating iceberg, the training headquarters made themselves known in sight. It was the largest edifice Zythern ever saw. Fuck.

They landed on the ground of the floating island and slowly made to approach three guards that stood by the entrance. The two were positioned on either side of the gate while the third one stood a few metres away from them in the middle, viewing the approach of Soundwave and Zythern.  
Zythern noticed the two were heavily armed, some sort of a military bionic armor with spikes coming out from the armor on its shoulders, their helmet in the shape of angel with wings attached to the sides, plus a mohawk going from the forehead way to the back of the helm. They were holding a dangerously looking staff that looked like it possessed a magical power. The third defender however owned two pair of sharp swords and a fire rifle strapped on his back.

All this caused nervousness to rise in Zythern, holding in a gulp as they got closer to the guards, before Soundwave stopped him with a „Wait here a moment.“ and walked over to the air rifle guy. He let him go and waited on his spot. Somewhat a relief rushed through Zythern at the fact that he didn't have to go and stand close to the guards, even more talk to them.

Soundwave greeted and the taller man returned a silent nod in turn. Zythern watched his friend lean closer to whisper something to the guard, and he could swear he caught a glimpse of something white that Soundwave gave him. It looked like an envelope… it must contain something importnant. It wasn't okay to ask though, as it was probably personal business to better pay no attention to.

The package was opened and the man read the what must have been a note quickly until he glanced back up at Soundwave and nod his head, turned over to the two guards and motioned for them to move away from the gate. A quick wave from Soundwave called Zythern to join him, and this time they were both let to go through the entrance, opening the doors.

When they entered, there was a crossroad into three hallways. Soundwave chose the straight one with another door at the end. 

They entered into what looked like a changing room. Zythern walked slower in order to read the names on the lockers… Härix, Trixheis, Yerachiel, Aarin, Zachariah and… Rheatrax. The last one was Soundwave's locker. Zythern surprisingly glanced to Soundwave with a look that said 'This is yours! This is truly yours!'. Soundwave smiled at him before walking over to another room that was located in the far corner.

Zythern stepped in through the doorway just to freeze in his tracks. This was… weapon room. There weren't only fire rifles and guns, but also long spears, axes, bow and quiver with arrows, crossbow, throwing knives, swords, and even ninja stars. There were too many to choose from… was he going to use one? The bow and sharp looking arrows caught Zythern's eye first… and he so wanted to pick that up and--

Soundwave must have read Zythern's mind, because he immediately made his way to the weapon Zythern was right now looking at. He grabbed the bow and quiver, came back to Zythern, told him to hold his arms out, and placed the equipment in Zythern's awaiting arms. „You will be needing to use something during the training against targets.“ Soundwave said. Zythern blinking his eyes and just standing there for a second.

„Are these…-“

„No, they're not mine.“ The dark blue angel cut him off, chuckling lightly. „These are for the training purposes. You thought I would give you mine so you could break them? Not happening.“

Zythern frowned at him and sighed, „Why you think I would break anything I touch? You startin' to think that I will not pass the challenge of yours?“ Uhm… maybe he put in a bad choice of words. He didn't pass the simplest test a half an hour ago… 

Soundwave let out a soft laugh. „Ahh, I don't know, maybe you'll crash into a wall, break your bones, burn your wings, and in the end you'll be crawling on the floor 'nd crying in the corner.“ He had a bright grin on his face, unmistakibly enjoying this conversation. „It's just funny how you think in such a optimistic way… a little too much.“

What a tease… Zythern knew very well that Soundwave usually tested his patience and joked around with him for fun. But this was normal, he didn't mind and he would use words back against Soundwave.

Humming in thought, Zythern straped the quiver with arrows and the bow on his back, and pointed a finger in Soundwave's chest. „Just throw everything you've got at me, Sounds. And you'll be sure that I'll throw all that right back at you in your face.“

„Ah no, you'll be sorry, buddy.“ Soundwave stepped forward at this, leaning closer so his friend heard this well and clear, „I will make sure that this day will be your hell.“ He said, before stepping back and turning on his feet. Zythern just smiled to himself when his friend said that – it was no threat, he knew.

„Let's go.“ 

They stepped into the main training arena… and Zythern indeed was not disappointed in his imagination that this place would be big as hell, having the extent of twenty football fields – like on the Earth - even larger. Zythern didn't have much time to examine the scenery as he was instantly moved towards the drawn plan of the route.

\------

„COME ON!“

Soundwave stood on a high pillar at a fair distance from a ring that Zythern just flew through in the air, feeling wind slightly swish at him from the speed and rough flap of Zythern's wings to make a sharp turn. He saw him ready his bow and arrow to shoot at a target of archery, but instead of slightly slowing down, turning his body right into a correct pose and on the right timing, he almost crashed into the target. He jerked and missed the object just by an inch by brushing his right wing against the edge. „Wow!“

„What did I tell you about velocity, Zyth?“ Soundwave shouted from the place he watched. „I thought you were advised about the warnings. I want you to make the same flight again and now without any mistakes!“

Zythern cursed to himself under his breath and tried again. This was the third time! First he crashed into a ring… and then on second try almost burned his wing from a fire ring… as Soundwave had predicted earlier. Ugh. 

With a spin he climbed into the sky, then turned on his back and slid through the air. He rolled one hundred and eighty degrees, clenched his wings close, did a few somersaults and fell headfirst towards the ground. It was only just above the ground he opened wings and swished through rings on a curved track in a emblem of letter S, then passing into a plane. Passing a few other rings, the track soon changed into an obstacle course made up from huge interlaced-like-cables, rings of fire, lasers and other sharp objects protruding from the ground. Zythern had to slow down a little bit to do better turns and avoid the difficulties, as well as being careful with not to get any part of his body get scratched, most of all his wings, to which he succeded. Further following was a tight triple curved tunnel. Managing to fit just barely, keeping wings close to his body, the black and green angel managed to make it through to the end. 

Ascending up to fly along a pillar, he readied his bow and arrow and shot all targets of archery as fast as he could, that kept appearing as he kept ascending higher and higher. After reaching the end of the pillar came another challenging climb, up above the clouds. Zythern was slowly getting tired, but he gathered the last of his strength and gave it all he got. Finally reaching the destination, he let himself slid through the air once again, performing another headfirst. Spreading his wings just above the ground, he quickly readied his bow and arrow for the final shot. Passing through the last ring and making the sharpest turn of all, positioning himself just right in the air and slowing down, he aimed for the last target… and fired.

The winning bell rang through the whole headquarter.

Zythern almost tripped over from inertia as he landed on the ground, panting heavily, clenching his chest. He looked down and realized he was standing on the red drawn circle of the finish line. That was… that was it. He did it. He completed.

„There!“ He almost didn't notice Soundwave coming over to him and picking up the bow and the quiver with arrows from the ground which he had dropped. „That wasn't so hard, was it?“ Zythern didn't see the grin on his best friend's face, but he felt like it was there.

„Whatever.“ He blurted out in a tired tone, catching his breath. A moment later he straightened, let out a long sigh and took back the weapon Soundwave gave him. Of course, he did expect a hard work to be done, to the point where his muscles would soon give out and every part of his body would hurt him in the next morning tommorow. He was not stupid, he knew what he was going into. And he will give it all he's got…

„Come on,“ Soundwave's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as his friend began to walk along the sidewalk towards a different training destination. „We still have three more hours to go until night fall. There are two more disciplines that I want to show you. You should finish them just in time before we'll leave.“

„Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.“ He said it confidently.

Soundwave nodded as his friend joined him by his side. Zythern's heart pounded with excitement. Yeah, he couldn't wait to embark to further 'merciless' training. For sure Soundwave could be very strict when it came to achieving the maximum and completing everything on one hundred percent. They didn't walk long until a seconds later they heard a voice calling from behind them. It was deep and sultry, sounding that of a femme.

„Well, well, look what the wind just blew in!“

They both turned around and saw a slim femme with long wired-looking-hair walk up to them. She had a black and red colored paintjob, similiar to what femme ninjas usually wore. A leather cape attached to her shoulders flowed behind her. Zythern blinked in confusion… but realization quickly struck him. This person was a member of the Furious Angels. He watched her approach Soundwave and greet him with the brightest smile Zythern has ever seen, and embraced the dark blue angel into a warm tight hug., taking him totally by surprise. Soundwave let out a soft laugh, returning the hug and after a moment pulling away.

The femme spoke first, „Oh man it has been so long, four months. We haven't seen you in like forever.“ She looked over to the black and green mech who stood beside Soundwave in a slight shock, not understanding what has just happened. „I'm so sorry for bursting in like that, that wasn't very nice of me, was it. I hope I didn't interrupt something importnant between you two.“ She apologized, running a hand through her 'hair' to straighten it.

„No, no.“ Soundwave quickly replied, „I was just taking my friend Zythern here to a endurance training arena discipline… he wants to join the Furious League so I'm preparing him for it.“ Nodding his head, Zythern looked at the femme through his eyelashes with a smile gracing his lips. He tried so hard not to shy away suddenly from the famous Furious Angel.

„Ah, that's very nice.“ She nicely said, „You are very lucky, Zythern, Practicing your skills to become a experienced flier is much easier when you have a professional teacher just like our Soundwave here. He knows all the secrets and tricks behind aerial racing...“ She paused, „but he can be a bit of a smartass, but all business when it matters.“

Soundwave practically snorted at the word 'smartass' and side-eyed the femme with narrowed eyes. 

Zythern had to snigger at that. The expression his friend was wearing was priceless. „Yeah, I've noticed.“ 

This time Soundwave looked over at him, but Zythern didn't mind. The femme angel seemed to be amused, „Anyway, I'm Yerachiel, a member of the Furious Angel team. Nice to meet you.“ She reached out a hand with a smile, shaking the young angel's hand firmly as he accepted it.

„Likewise.“ Zythern responded, returning the smile before saying, „Yerachiel… that is a rather interesting name, if you don't mind me saying.“

„Isn't it just?“ Yerachiel cocked an eyebrow in agreement as the handshake finished. „Though, that is my Furious Angel name, all of us have a special alias. I officially go by the name of Rachel.“

„Ah..“ Zythern hummed. A thought came to his mind, „If that's the case, then once I win the league and become one of you, I will be calling myself Zyrah.“

Beside Soundwave, Yerachiel smiled and let out a short laugh, „Heh. You think very forward and fast, Zythern. Don't flatter yourself, you still have a long way to go. Although that's a nice alias, I like it.“

Zythern didn't know what to say further and instead smiled and gave a nod in thanks. Yerachiel nodded in return and glanced over to Soundwave, „Excuse me, but I must attend to my duties now. Just moments ago the arms crew brought us new weapon equipment we can practice with.“ Curiosity rose up in Soundwave as he heard this, tilting his head to the side in question, „Yeah, what they have brought us?“

The femme started to pace around with a sly grin on her face, „This time, my friend, they gave us newly designed experimental staffs that hold various elements of power to use.“ Excitement was known in Yerachiel's expression, as she probably couldn't wait to get her hands on one of those. Zythern wasn't sure what those staffs were, but they must be rare. The only ones he has seen were the guard's and one that their God Artehrea always had with her. They must be familiar then… Soundwave's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, „Staffs with elements of different power? Great! Can I try one?“

She thought for a moment, „Hmm, maybe, not sure, I'm just delivering them into the testing room. You know, we have to examine them first before they can make their first appearance in combat. But I will see to it that you will eventually get to use one, you have my word!“

„Thanks, I'd really like that. Think I'll stop by when we are done here.“ Soundwave was grateful for Yerachiel's kindness to do this for him. The femme gripped Soundwave's forearm and shook it lightly. Zythern felt a wave of jealousy rush through him.

„Take care both of you.“ She said and let go of Soundwave and made to walk away, „It was nice meeting you, Zythern, good luck in training!“ She gave last glance and smile to the two before she turned to leave the same way she has came in.

Zythern was both glad and disappointed that the Furious Angel femme left. Disappointed that he wanted to know more about her… and glad that there was nothing and noone else stopping him from getting back to the training he so wants to.

„She seems like a great person..“ Zythern hesitated as he and Soundwave turned to walk their way. The dark blue angel scoffed, „Indeed she is, but break something and she will have a lift. A terrible temper she has.“ He said, „She is our weapons and technical specialist, as you could probably tell.“

„Anyway...“ Soundwave made a move to wrap his arm around his best friend's shoulders, but decided against it, clearing his throat. „Let's get your endurance and stamina improved. I see it's something we need to properly exercise. You can barely stand on your feet!“

„Oh don't be stupid… what are you gonna have me do? Lifting up weights, Push ups, exhaustive workouts and fly to cover substantial distances?“

„Hmm, let me guess.“ Soundwave hummed, making a thinking face. „Yes. Exactly in that order.“

Now… why did he have to ask?

\----

 

The last two hours have been a hell to him. In a good sense.

Everything in him burned, but that was a good thing, it was meant to hurt. He couldn't remember the last day he was this worn out, Soundwave was a tougher teacher than he thought. Opening a third bottle of energon in the last three and half hours, Zythern almost gulped all of it in, before setting it down beside a towel next to him on a bench he was sitting on.

„That wasn't bad at all. You've done pretty good I must say.“ Soundwave spoke up above him as he stood beside. 

Zythern vented in a deep sigh. „I swear when I'm back on my feet again...“ He began, „I will kill you.“

Soundwave laughed; Zythern would've laughed too if he wasn't taking in ragged breaths. Still, he was happy that Soundwave was doing this for him. They were having fun too, Zythern wouldn't have this if he was exercising with someone else. 

The warm atmosphere soon changed.

„Looks like that you won't have any more energy to go aerial racing at midnight, huh?“ Zythern's eyes snapped up at that. He knew that it was supposed to be a tease, but the tone Soundwave used and the way he said it came out more serious than he wanted it to be. He saw Soundwave trying to force a smile on his face, but his purple eyes were half lidded with a hint of worry in them. Blinking his own green eyes, the black and green angel titlted his head to the side and leaned forward with entwined hands. „Sounds, you don't have to worry about me going out racing and think that I would hurt myself. Really, there is nothing bad that would happen.“ He said, „In fact, look at me, you can clearly see that I am in no state to do something like that right now. Too tired.“ He pointed on himself.

Soundwave let out a soft laugh, but still wasn't convinced. While he was proud of Zythern's achievements in this type of sport, Soundwave still worried about the dangers Zythern risked every time he entered a race that he wasn't told about. He could get into a accidental fight with one of the opponents (yes, this happened too a few times), get caught in a severe turbulence or get seriously injured during the flight and there would be no one who'd take care of him. 'It would be his own problem', as those bigheaded fliers use to say.  
Soundwave's expression hardened at the thought. It weren't just the contract missions and going on recoinnaissance to outer space that threatened to take your life, aerial racing was dangerous too. 

Soundwave was fine when he had Zythern on his eyes.. but not being able to watch him when he didn't know where he was? Sometimes he thought he was too over-protective of him… but he couldn't help himself.   
Zythern would always creep away from their house at midnight to find a group consisting of enthusiast angels that meet up at a site. These races usually take place between the floating islands in the sky, as Soundwave found out. The worst thing that could happen to his friend would be hitting a floating island, fall unconscious and fall down tens of kilometres until he would hit the ground and…

„I promise you, I won't go anywhere. You have my word.“ Zythern's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Soundwave wasn't sure if he was deaf or if he heard right what his friend just said. „You promise?“

„I promise.“ Letting out a chuckle, the dark blue angel crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow in question. 'As if you ever promised anything.' He thought in his head.

„Very well then...“ He cleared his throat, „We are done with the training for today.“ A sigh in relief was heard from Zythern. „If you'll excuse me now, I need to check in with Yerachiel with the weapons.“

„Yeah, I'm fine with that, don't worry.“ Zythern quickly replied. He paused for a second, „I think I'll go see Styx and tell her about my training. You know, she's curious to hear from me about my progress and all.“ He eventually said with a smile.

Soundwave nodded at that. „Good. I will return from work when I'm done… and that means I want to see you home exactly at nine. Not a minute late, understood?“

Scoffing, Zythern stood up, „Not a second late, mother.“ 

„I swear to Artehrea, Zyth… If you won't be there...“

Zythern rolled his eyes, „Come on, Soundwave. I promise you I won't be wandering anywhere at night waiting for a great opportunity to pick up on someone in a race.“ He glanced at Soundwave with a serious expression, „Okay? I won't.“

Letting out a sigh, Soundwave slightly nodded his head, looking into Zythern's eyes.

The nod from Soundwave was all Zythern needed for his friend's agreement and permission, so he turned on his feet to leave.

„Tell Styx I said hi.“ Letting a smile spread across his face, the satisfied young angel turned his head over to Soundwave for last time,

\- „I will.“ -


	2. The Day Will Come

His training was finished.

By the time Zythern got out of a cool shower and changed into his usual robes, it had already gotten dark as he went outside. The sky was clear black, with the first sights of sparkling stars shining in the sky along with a bound system of stellar remnants, interstellar gas, dust, and dark matter, that of a very impressive galaxy.  
Making his way down the still crowded streets of Xihri City, the black and green dressed angel let his eyes wander around the nicely lit up buildings and the people that entered into restaurants or gathered around kiosks of shop workers that offered goods.

Styx was always at work during the week.

She has a very importnant job, having the honor to work for the Mentor Artehrea as a receptionist inside the Artemis Palace.  
The Mentor doesn't come out of her palace often. Only one or two times a year, she will join in certain customs and traditions their Fallen Artemis culture is born to do. It is a chance for the Mentor to meet and talk to the public, however, if you work for her inside the palace, it is no problem for you or her to interact with eachother.

Having the job as a receptionist, Styx's task is to take in reports from various soldiers that are sent on different seperate missions. For example from Spies, which are the most often to come to state their information they gathered from their secret missions. There are also Explorers, split into smaller functions, that are sent into an unfamiliar area to ascertain strategic features.

Slowly approaching the towering building of the palace, Zythern wasn't aware of a running man that appeared out of nowhere behind him, accidentally bumping into the black and green angel's shoulder from behind with a quick mumble of 'sorry.' before continuing onwards.

Zythern is an Explorer himself, which he is very proud of. He loves going out to adventures, may they be dangerous or not. He's one of those people who never back off from finding something that would define treasure to them, especially for it to be a new discovery. 

Every soldier has their own working hours throughout the week – divided into day, afternoon and night shifts. Some worked in a week, others only on weekends.  
Zythern's schedule was only on weekends. On Saturdays he went out in the early mornings, meanwhile on Sunday at night. 

Entering the edifice, Zythern wasn’t surprised to see several soldiers that were dressed up in stealthy inconspicuous robes with a red scarf tied around their wrist, no doubt mistaking them as Spies looking in their early twenties who were freshly out of an academy training, gathering around to discuss tactics for their first mission. He watched curiously as the energetic young spies chatted merrily to one another ready for their 'night shift' to start. He had seen them several times in the Spies' training area that wasn't very far from here, with their trainer that teached them all they need to know and control, may it be their physical skills or weapons.

Zythern glanced over to a large round reception table in the middle of the room where much older Spies crowded around. Right now indeed was a great time for experienced and professional Spies to get their missions and go out to secretly collect information on the activities, movements, and plans of an enemy or competitor.

The place where the missions were reported was on second floor.

It was no problem for Zythern to slowly make his way up the stairs and hallways; silently greeting the people that nodded to him in return. Many know Zythern as one of Mentor's favourite explorers, for he discovers new planets and looks in their environment, which is very useful to the Fallen Artemis' to get to know more about the other outside worlds. Also known for his previous visits that he usually pays his sister, figuring him to be a very caring and loving brother.

Moving over to a receptionist table, where Styx currently must've been, Zythern narrowed his eyes as he found that instead of her was other young looking femme with long wire-looking-hair talking to two mechs, who handed her some papers with some sort of painting on them of what looked like an artifact. Zythern's face softened. She must have replaced Styx meanwhile she was getting ready to go home. Blinking his eyes, Zythern lightly cleared his throat to get the femme's attention, causing her to turn over to him with a hint of a small smile. The two mechs didn't seem to like the black and green angel's presence, for he had interrupted their conversation with the beautiful looking femme, glaring in contempt, but Zythern paid them no mind. The angel asked for Styx's whereabouts, the femme softly answering him that Styx is supposed to be in her office.

Thanking her, Zythern paced down a corridor, safety lights on the walls the only service of light to lead him on his path. He occasionelly passed someone only to look at eachother before going their seperate ways. 

In no time he was standing infront of the doors of Styx's office, not hesitating to knock and inviting himself inside. He spotted Styx sitting behind her desk, looking to be hard at work with a pencil in her right hand, scribbling something on a printed paper. The moment the doors opened and closed Styx quickly looked up to lock her eyes with Zythern. There was a lamp lit on the metal desk and a pile of paper work was strewn all around the floor of the office already.

Scoffing to himself, Zythern let a teasing grin cross over his face, „What happened? It looks like a tornado had just gone through.“

„Hello Zyth.“ Styx said with a smile on her lips before replying to his comment with raised eyebrows. „Ah, you mean this?“ She pointed around herself on the mess, „I guess it got a little out of hand as those servicemechs threw many paperworks at me and it was too much for me to keep up. I kind of lost my temper and threw the stuff off the desk...“ She explained with a sigh, admitting that her short temper got the best of her. She gets up from her chair and horrifiedly looks around, „Now I don't know which ones I checked and which ones I didn't… they are lying everywhere-“

„Come on, I'll help you out.“ Was a quick reply from Zythern. Styx was more than happy to hear this and she immediatelly accepted the offer, having no reason to argue, murmuring a quiet „Thanks.“, before crouching down and beginning to pick up the papers as Zythern done the same. Zythern knew that reading over hundreds of paperwork, checking them and turning them in must be stressfull and hard, so it was no wonder for Styx who had a short temper when it came to working over night. Someone will always replace her on a night shift and take care of the unfinished documents, but now..? She had to do it, alone. Before Zythern came to help her out. But he still wondered… why is it that Styx won't be sent home?

Picking up a load of papers and straightening them, Zythern placed them on top of the desk next to another pile Styx has already collected, He sighed and turned over to Styx. „May I ask what is the reason you have to stay here at night? It doesn't happen often.“ He asked, „It is in your working schedule that you are always done with your job here exactly at 7:30.“

„I know.“ Styx said as she placed another pile on the desk with a thud, before picking up a random file that was filled and going over to Zythern, „But this time, look,“ She handed it over for him to read the title as she pointed at it, The black and green angel focused on the written words in red color. 'THE BEASTFIRE SPACESHIP FILES. TOP SECRET.' 

„This is importnant business. Our best spies were sent on a long-term mission to gather as much information as they can about the newest war spaceships those Zhaeths build on the planet Zionth.“ She explained as her brother opened the file to read through the text and pictures and their description, meanwhile she continued to collect the papers. Narrowing his eyebrows, Zythern took in the context and summary that the dragons want to create a spaceship that would get them the opportunity to travel much much deeper into outer space and to explore what surrounds them outside of their galaxy. It is possible that they have the urge to take over other planets and take them as their own, to expand their life. Indeed, they have already taken over several others, have settled there.

A thought came to Zythern's mind, „From what I know from the experience of watching the Zhaeths in their work, they will not stop until they get what they want. It can get very dangerous if they manage to get in close distance to our planet.“ There was a worried expression taking over Zythern's face, clearly imagining the dangers that could occour, but his sister was having none of that, „There is no need to worry about that just yet, Zyth.“ The black and yellow femme convinces him, „We are god-knows-how-far trillions of light years away from Zionth – it is still impossible for them to reach us. And it will take very, very, VERY long until they can make it happen, trust me.“

She put down the last pile on her desk before turning to Zythern to see him nod his head in agreement. She then leaned back against the desk and continued, „Though, yeah, we need to keep an eye on this. Our Spies send me updates on this topic every single day, so we know what the dragons come up with next.“

This was all it took for Zythern's concern to disappear, since he was easy to persuade. Styx in all honesty didn't like when her brother worried too much. He always had jottings to come up with, much to Styx's annoynment. Eventually Styx changed the subject, „Anyway, I'm real glad you came to visit me, Zyth. What have you came to me with this time?“ She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the green mech through her eyelashes, tilting her head, „Perhaps brag about your ineptitude in training with Soundwave?”

The teasing tone in Styx's voice caused Zythern to silently scoff and cross his arms over his chest. “You could say that.” He smirked, “But now there was something more, you will not believe where we have been.”

“Aw yeah? Try me.” She pressed with an excited glint in her purple colored optics. Zythern took a moment of silence as if he was getting ready to say something special. He then slowly said, “Soundwave took me into the Furious Angels' training headquarters.”

Zythern almost laughed at the expression his sister had right after he revealed this sudden 'surprise'. From a suggestive one it changed very quickly to a shocked one, as if she hardly believed his words. A simple and long “Wow.” came out from her mouth, and this time Zythern lost it.

“That's a joke right?!” She was at a loss of words, “No, no way, wait-” she stuttered, “Really? Did you just say The Furious Angels' training headquarters?”

“You weren't listening?” Zythern was starting to have fun watching his sister just stare in pure astonishment. As if nothing could surprise her anymore about Zythern's results, as she said. Zythern mentally patted himself on the back in praise for proving Styx wrong.

“I was but I could not believe the words I heard.” She didn't sarcastically reply back or tease as she usually did, taking this in seriously.

“I could not believe it at first either I almost passed out when Soundwave told me.” Zythern chuckled and in a second Styx threw herself on him pulling her brother in a hug. Zythern was surprised at this sudden action, but he didn't mind his sister's arms wrapped around his back, of how she admired him.

“That is so awesome, Zyth. I'm so proud of you.” She caressed his back, “You are so lucky you have Soundwave as a friend and he can arrange these things for you.” She then pulled back as something mentally struck her, making a face, “Why wasn't I invited too?”

“Sorry, Styx. Special guests only.” He grinned.

“Oi don't you flatter yourself a special celebrity, boy.” The black and yellow angel warned, pointing a slim finger in Zythern's face. Pulling back, Styx turned and tried hard not to sit onto the working desk in growing excitement and throw the now aligned papers onto the floor again. Instead she leaned back on her hands once more. “Now tell me everything about it! What was the inside like, the rooms, the training areas, weapons, everything! And in detail!” 

In truth, Styx wasn't a big fan of aerial racing and the like, but she was very happy for her brother to engage in an activity he loved and that would (maybe) become his job in the far future. She was able to support her brother in any way she could. She was proud of him very much, as she stated.

Blinking his eyes, Zythern narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stuff behind Styx, not sure if they should abandon it for a few minutes, “But what about the work-”

There it was again.

“Ahh, forget about it.” She dismissed it with a careless wave of her hand, “We will return to it as soon as you're finished with your story.” She smiled, “C'mon, what happened when you and Soundwave arrived at the headquarters?” 

\----

„That's ridiculous!“ Styx grinned when Zythern finished his talk that took him aproximately fifteen minutes. „From what I heard now you've just told me – I can join this all together into a single unit,” She made a move with her hands, “and say that you were literally looking forward to getting a heart attack. Is that right?“ 

The green mech hung his head and had to fight not to roll his eyes at this. He still wasn't sure if Styx took this seriously or as a joking tease. Why would his heart stop from overdoing high intensity exercise? He wasn't pushing himself at all. … No.

„Right?“ She repeated.

Zythern looked up and saw Styx's face was full of concern, a hint of anxiety mixed with plea known in her pleading eyes. Soundwave wasn't the only one who worried for Zythern's health, knowing very well what the high-spirited mech was capable of doing without caring for his own safety. 

Zythern shifted on his feet, putting both hands on his hips, thinking of an answer. „I'm fine.“ He eventually said, nevertheless he knew it was a weak and not a very persuading answer. He tried again, „I am more than fine, Styx. I can take care of myself. I am perfectly happy, perfectly content, perfectly healthy. I feel perfect, okay?“

There was silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Styx eventually nodded.

Zythern smiled, looking down to the floor again.

„I'm impressed.“ 

The black and green angel looked up. 

„I can still see you're drowning with sweat.“ It was a kittenish quality in the black and yellow dressed angel's voice. Styx was back to her own self again, as she studied her brother for a second before nodding to his hair that seemed to be slightly sticking to his forehead. 

„I showered.“

„Ah.“

Looking over at the piles of files which were still waiting to be checked on the metal desk, Zythern glanced at the ticking clock on the wall that read 7:53, coming into conjunction that it would be wise to get rid of the work now so they could finish and finally go home together. 

Clearing his throat, Zythern walked around over to the desk and picked up a file to start with, opening it. „Would it be okay if we could begin inspecting the writings now? I would really appreciate to finally return home when we are done.“

Styx let out a dreamy sigh at the thought, „When you say that, I'm really getting desperate.“ She turned, straightening her back. „Alright then, let's get this over with!“

\----

Throughout the forty minutes of going through the files, reading them, checking and putting them into matching categories, Zythern happened to break into dreaming thought about the Furious League again. Zythern didn't hear Styx talking to him anymore as his brain was fixated on the only thing now. Aerial racing was his joy, he loved the speed, the wind, the power of his wings he possessed.

„Zythern?“ The soft voice of his sister was heard in an distant echo. Styx called her brother's name after God knows how many times, but he was still not listening. In a firm movement of her arm Styx shook Zythern's shoulder. „Zythern!“

Zythern jerked his head towards Styx.

Styx made a face.

„Sorry.“ Zythern apologized, venting a sigh. „I just…“

„Almost thought I have lost you right there.“ Styx called, tilting her head to the side in order to look at Zythern more clearly. „You were deep in thought.“

There was a pause. „Yeah, I was.“ Zythern eventually said. „Got into dreaming about the league again and the Furious Angels.“

Styx giggled, placing a hand on Zythern's shoulder. „I know how this whole aerial racing and the Furious Angels work are importnant to you. And I'm telling you that you can do it! You've got great talent and great friends that support you, Soundwave will lead you to your goal and well, once you reach it, I will be standing on the highest point in the public and scream what an amazing brother you are.“

Zythern nearly felt his heart stop at the admiration and words that Styx just said. He knew about this all but hearing it made him feel so appreciated and warm inside. „That's so kind of you to say, makes me happy.“ He said.

A bright smile shone on Styx's faceplates and turned around„ Alright! That is enough talking for today!“ Styx's calling voice and clapping of her hands together pulled Zythern out of his thoughts fully, nearly having to cover his ears from the sudden noise. Damn, did she have to be that loud?!

„Let's get back to work, shall we? There is still plenty to do!“

„Okay, just stop shouting. I am present, okay?“

„Certainly.“ Styx gave her last big grin before digging into the files again.

\----

They were now pacing through the hallway, each carrying a pile of papers in their arms. They were finally done. They only had to transmit this over to a receptionist who in order would hand it over to the Mentor. Reaching the room, the two walked towards a round desk where sat an old mech, who looked rather bored to be in this job. Zythern chuckled to himself the moment he saw the expression of the mech's face, with a hand resting on his cheek.

Putting the piles on top the metal surface, Zythern heard Styx let out a breath of satisfaction that the hard weight was eventually liften off her arms. She was then handed a paper on which she signed herself and the time she finished her work. Zythern realizeed it was 9:25. He told Soundwave that he will be home exactly at nine. ... Crap. Perhaps he could explain himself, right?  
After that, Styx gave it back to the mech, „Have a wonderful rest of the evening, sir.“ Styx said with a smile spreading across her lips, waited for a nod in return before turning around to walk away. Zythern followed. „You too.“ was heard in a distant from the tired mech as the disappearing figures turned round the corner.

Zythern wandered close to Styx as they went down the corridor. Styx gave a long weary sigh. It was a long day… since the very morning those papers were having her place of business to focus on. It was all but stressfull and dare she say irritating. Normally she doesn't get this much paperwork. Actually, she would welcome a second helper who could give her a hand. Styx looked down at Zythern only to see him looking forward, but he appeared to be lost in thought once again. Must be those Furious Angels occupying his mind again. Styx smirked as she leaned closer to wrap her arm around Zythern's shoulder, glad that he didn't move to pull away. „The day will come, Zyth.“

\- The Day Will Come -


End file.
